Podróż do środka Ziemi/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Blask dzienny zbudził nas o ósmej rano. Lawa pozaczepiana na ścianach krateru, jaskrawo odbijała światło, miotając nam w oczy jakoby deszcz gwiaździsty, przy którym łatwo było rozeznawać przedmioty nas otaczające. – No, mój chłopcze – rzekł stryj zacierając ręce – czy miałeś kiedy noc spokojniejszą w naszym domku na Königstrasse? Nic ci tu nie przerwało spoczyku: ani turkot powozów, ani krzyki przekupniów, ani klątwy majtków i przewoźników. Spałeś jak książę! – Zapewne – odpowiedziałem – zapewne że jesteśmy bardzo spokojni i swobodni w tej dziurze, ale przyznam ci się kochany stryju, że właśnie ta cisza i spokojność najwięcej mnie przerażają. – Ależ do licha – zawołał stryj – teraz się już boisz, a cóż to będzie później? Przecieżeśmy ani na cal jeszcze nie weszli do wnętrza ziemi. – Nie rozumiem tego, stryju. – Chcę powiedzieć, że dostaliśmy się dopiero do gruntu wyspy. Ta długa prostopadła rura wznosząca się ponad naszemi głowami, końcem swym dochodzi zaledwie do poziomu morza. – Jestżeś tego stryju pewnym? – Aż nadto pewnym; spójrz na barometr, on ci tę prawdę potwierdzi. Rzeczywiście, w miarę naszego zapuszczania się w głąb krateru, rtęć w barometrze szła w górę i zatrzymała się na dwudziestu dziewięciu calach. – Widzisz – rzekł profesor – mamy tu ciśnienie jednej zaledwie atmosfery i radbym abyśmy jak najprędzej potrzebowali barometr manometrem zastąpić. – Ależ – powiedziałem – grozi nam jeszcze jedno niebezpieczeństwo, że gdy to ciśnienie powietrza zwiększać się będzie stopniowo, to nareszcie trudno je będzie wytrzymać. – Nie obawiaj się tego. Będziemy się zapuszczać po maleńku, a tak płuca nasze przyzwyczają się z łatwością do oddychania w atmosferze ścieśnionej. Żeglarze powietrzni (aeronauci) uskarżają się na brak powietrza w warstwach wyższych; my będziemy go mieli może zanadto. W tym razie wolę obfitość, niż niedostatek. Nie traćmy ani chwili czasu. Gdzie jest nasza paka z rzeczami, spuszczona do krateru? Hans na to zapytanie, myśliwskiem swoim okiem rzucił w około, potem wzniósł głowę do góry i krótko odpowiedział: – Der huppe! – Tam wysoko – powtórzył stryj. Rzeczywiście, spora ta paka zaczepiła się na występie skały o jakie sto stóp nad naszemi głowami. Zręczny Islandczyk jak kot wdrapał się na skałę i rzucił nam bagaże na ziemię. – Teraz – rzekł stryj – zjedzmy śniadanie, ale posilmy się tak, jak ludzie których czeka długa może podróż. Suchary i mięso skropiliśmy wodą z manierek i kilkoma kroplami jałowcówki. Po śniadaniu stryj wydobył z kieszeni książeczkę notatkową, obejrzał kolejno swe narzędzia i zapisał następujące dane: Poniedziałek 1-go lipca. Chronometr: godzina 8 minut 17 rano. Barometr: 29 cali 7 linii. Termometr: 6°. Kierunek Ws. Połud. Ws. To ostatnie spostrzeżenie stosowało się do ciemnej galeryi; kierunek wskazała bussola. – Teraz Axelu – zawołał profesor z młodzieńczym, nieudanym zapałem – teraz dopiero naprawdę zapuszczamy się do wnętrza kuli ziemskiej, i to jest chwila w której się właściwie nasza podróż rozpoczyna. To powiedziawszy, stryj jedną ręką wziął przyrząd Ruhmkorfa zawieszony na szyi, a drugą wypuścił strumień elektryczny na wężownicę w latarni umieszczoną i natychmiast żywe światło rozproszyło ciemność galeryi. Hans miał na sobie drugi takiż sam przyrząd; to genialne zastosowanie elektryczności, utrzymywało dla nas ciągle dzień sztuczny, nawet w miejscach napełnionych najpalniejszemi gazami. – W drogę! – zawołał profesor Lidenbrock. Każdy z nas obładował się swym tłomoczkiem. Hans podjął się popychać przed sobą wielką pakę ze sznurami, odzieniem i t. d., i tak zapuściliśmy się w galeryę. Zanim wszedłem w ten ciemny i długi korytarz, odniosłem wzrok do góry i przez otwór krateru ostatni raz spojrzałem na to niebo Islandyi… którego już nigdy więcej nie miałem oglądać. Przy ostatnim wybuchu w 1229 roku, lawa wyżłobiła sobie drogę przez ten tunel, o którego powierzchnię błyszczącą, wspaniale odbijało się światło elektryczne, stokroć powiększając swe natężenie. Cała trudność nowej naszej drogi zależała na tem, aby zbyt nagle nie posuwać się po pochyłości, nachylonej do czterdziestego piątego prawie stopnia; na szczęście nasze, napotykaliśmy liczne wypukłości i występy, o wiele ułatwiające nasz pochód; bagaże nasze same się przed nami toczyły, uwiązane na długim sznurze. Lecz to po czem stąpaliśmy na naszej drodze, stawało się stalaktytami na innych ścianach; lawa dziurkowata w niektórych miejscach, tworzyła okrągławe bąbelki. Kryształy kwarcu nieprzezroczystego, zdobne przezroczystemi kroplami szkła i jak żyrandole zawieszone u sklepienia pieczary, odbijały żywe światło w czasie naszego przechodu; powiedziałbyś, że geniusze zamieszkujące te ponure przejścia, oświetlają swe pałace na przyjęcie gości ziemskich. – Ah! jakież to wspaniale – zawołałem mimowolnie. – Cóż za widok mój stryju! Przypatrz się tym odcieniom lawy, przechodzącym od ciemno-czerwonej do jasno-żółtej barwy nieznacznemi stopniowaniami. A te kryształy, które się wydają jakby świetlane kule. – Czy tak? – rzekł stryj uradowany – znajdujesz-to pięknem i wspaniałem? Ale wiedz mój chłopcze, że dalej cudowniejsze jeszcze znajdziesz rzeczy. Idźmy naprzód. Lepiejby może był powiedział, suńmy się, bo prawdziwie suwaliśmy się raczej, niż postępowaliśmy po tak spadzistej pochyłości. Było prawdziwe wirgiliuszowskie „''facilis descensus Averni.''” Busola której się często radziłem, stale wskazywała kierunek południowo-wschodni. Ta massa lawy ciągnęła się w linii prostej, w żadną nie zbaczając stronę. – Pomimo to, gorąco nie zwiększało się bardzo wyraźnie, co przemawiało za teoryą Humphry Davy. Często z zadziwieniem oglądałem termometr: po dwóch godzinach naszej podróży wskazywał on 10°, to jest o cztery tylko stopnie wyżej niż przy wyjściu. To pozwalało mi wnosić, że droga nasza bardziej zbliżała się do linii poziomej niż pionowej. Dla dokładniejszego zbadania głębokości w jakiej się znajdowaliśmy, profesor mierzył dokładnie kąt zboczenia i nachylenia drogi – ale rezultat swych obserwacyi chował przedemną w tajemnicy. Około ósmej godziny wieczorem mieliśmy wypoczynek: lampy zawieszono na występie lawy; Hans widocznie był strudzony, bo usiadł zaraz i nie chciał już powstać. Grota w której zatrzymaliśmy się, miała dostateczną ilość powietrza, tak że do nas nawet tchnienia wiatru dochodziły. Lecz zkąd one powstawały? jakim je przypisać ruchom atmosferycznym? Otóżto właśnie były kwestye, któremi najmniej zajmowałem się w tej chwili; głód i znużenie robiły mnie ociężałym i do wszelkiego myślenia niezdatnym. Siedm godzin ciągłej podróży tak mnie wyczerpnęły, że z sił zupełnie opadłem. Hans na ułamku skały rozłożył nasze zapasy śpiżarniane, a każdy z nas wziął się ochoczo do posiłku. Martwiło mnie jednak, że nasz skromny zapas wody był już do połowy prawie zredukowany; bo choć stryj liczył wprawdzie na źródła podziemne, to jednak dotąd ani jednego nigdzie nie napotkaliśmy. Raz jeszcze zwróciłem na ten przedmiot jego uwagę. – Jakto – rzekł – tak cię bardzo zadziwia ta nieobecność źródeł? – Naturalnie – odpowiedziałem: i zadziwia i niepokoi, bo już wody mamy tylko na pięć dni zaledwie. – Bądź spokojny Axelu, wody znajdziemy więcej jeszcze niż potrzeba. – Kiedy? – Wtedy gdy wyjdziemy z tej lawinowej powłoki; gdzież chcesz aby źródła tryskały z tych twardych epok? – Lecz może ta powłoka Bóg wie do jakiej rozciąga się głębokości, a zdaje się, że dotąd nie wiele przestrzeni uszliśmy w kierunku poziomym. – Zkadże o tem wnosisz? – Bo gdybyśmy się już więcej zapuścili wewnątrz skorupy ziemskiej, gorąco byłoby daleko większe. – Podług twego systemu – odpowiedział stryj; – a uważałeś co pokazuje termometr? – Piętnaście stopni, to jest o dziewięć tylko stopni więcej, aniżeli w chwili wyruszenia w drogę. – Więc cóż z tego wynika? – Z tego wynika, że według najdokładniejszych obserwacyi, temperatura wewnątrz ziemi podnosi się o jeden stopień na każde sto stóp. Prawda, że niektóre warunki miejscowości mogą zmienić tę cyfrę: tak naprzykład w Jakutsku (Syberya) uważano, ze ciepło zwiększało się o jeden stopień na każde trzydzieści sześć stóp; to widocznie zależy od własności przeprowadzania cieplika, jaką posiadają skały. Z drugiej znowu strony, w bliskości pewnego wygasłego krateru przekonano się, że przez gneis temperatura zwiększała się o jeden stopień dopiero na sto dwadzieścia pięć stóp. Weźmy więc to ostatnie, najkorzystniejsze przypuszczenie i obliczmy. – Dobrze, obliczaj mój chłopcze! – Nic łatwiejszego – mówiłem, zapisując cyframi mój pugilaresik notatkowy. – Dziewięć razy po sto dwadzieścia pięć stóp, dają tysiąc sto dwadzieścia pięć stóp głębokości. – Masz zupełną słuszność. – A więc. – Według moich spostrzeżeń, dostaliśmy się na miejsce o dziesięć tysięcy stóp pod poziom morza. – Czy być może? – Tak jest niezawodnie, lub chyba powiedzieć musimy, że cyfry przestały być cyframi. Rachunek profesora był dokładny: byliśmy w głębokości o sześć tysięcy stóp niższej, od wszelkich dotąd przez człowieka zwiedzanych, jak naprzykład kopalnie Kitz-Bahl w Tyrolu, Wuttemberskie w Czechach i t. p. W miejscu tem, ciepło powinno było dojść do ośmdziesiąt jeden stopni, a tymczasem termometr wskazywał ledwie piętnaście. Okoliczność ta dawała mi wiele do myślenia!